the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sayuri Orahime
'Approval:' (Backup, does not need approval yet.) 'Appearance and Personality' 'Appearance' Sayuri has long, flowing blonde hair that comes down to her mid back. She'll usually be wearing anything black she can find witha pair of long white pants.When fighting she will wear a long, black, and cloaked hood that she pulls up onto her head. 'Personality' Sayuri is very shy when it comes to people whe does not know, sometimes avoiding conversations entirel y if someone wants to meet her. After she warms up to you, however, it's a whole different ball game and she will be very excitable around you along with being quite happy all the time. In a relationship, Sayuri is quite shy about showing affection in public but will go along with it usually. 'Stats' (Total: 39 - 1 feat) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Intelligence: 5 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 8 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' 'CP: 60 ' 'Supercharge: 10 ' 'Banked: 0 ' '''Kabu's stats (Total: 40) Strength: 10 ' '''Speed: 10 ' 'Intelligence: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' 'Banked: 0 ' '''Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release ' '''Genin 2: Summoning Contract: Golden Tigers ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 'Water Release' #'Water Release: Gunshot' – The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill s an actual gunshot. While this is a water release technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage. It is also possible to increase the power of destruction of the spheres themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. The number of bullets is determined while kneading chakra. By taking advantage of gravity, the bullets can brutally increase in power. CP 'Summoning Contract' #'Summoning Contract: Kabu the Golden Tiger - '''Summons Kabu the golden tiger to the battlefield. Kabu is quite the small lion, about half the size of a human. His father, Otosan, is much larger and stronger. CP 'Stat Points' # '''5 stat points' 'Equipment' *(3) Chakra Pills 'Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Week: 0/12' *'Reset Day: -- ' S-Rank: 0 ''' '''A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 ''' '''Other: 0 OS'ed Missions: 0 'Relationships' None currently 'History and Story' Sayuri grew up in Konoha, living with her two kind and loving parents. Well, seemingly kind and loving. They were actually the leaders of a group of missing-nin known only as the "Tea Leaf". The Tea Leaf were not merciful at all and murdered all who came in there path. Although no criminal activity has been linked back to the Tea Leaf in the last couple years, many ninja believe that they are still out there, planning something big. Sayuri is one of these people, considering she hasn't seen either of her parents since their dissapearance. She was told they were killed on a mission but she wasn't as dumb as they thought and she soon learned the truth. Her goal in life now is to find her parents and kill them, or if convinced well enough, could become the leader of the Tea Leaf themself and wage wars against all of the ninja world. Only time will tell what path Sayuri will take, but hopefully it is the path of good. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure